Me parece haber visto un lindo gatito!
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Un modelo playboy, le encanta cierto gatito, pero para llegar hasta él, debe matar a ciertos pajaros de tres colores. [ Universo Alterno ] XD no dire las parejas ...!
1. Chapter 1

**Me parece haber visto un lindo gatito  
YuGiOh  
By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 01**

Era una fiesta de lo mas aburrida, su representante lo había llevado con la excusa que los patrocinadores del próximo desfile, darían una buena cuota extra, si el modelo mostraba sus hermosas sonrisa. Bufo por lo bajo, sabia que Bakura, su manager era una maldita sanguijuela para los negocios, y no se iba a permitir que algo así se le escapara. Su rostro le dolía de tanto sonreír, le dolía su trasero de tantos pellizcos y o manoseo. Pero todo sea por su pequeña hermana.

Ágilmente salió por un momento hasta uno de los balcones, buscando un lugar oculto para respirar un poco. Llego hasta el final de este, donde se podía observar unas bancas. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, se sentó y fijo su vista al cielo negro. Las estrellas titilaban con un brillo especial, esa noche. Se despojo sus rubios cabellos rebeldes para poder admirarla mas detenidamente.

Estaban en unos de las empresas de modelos más grandes de Japón, en el ultimo piso, desde allí podía verse hasta la torre de Tokio.

Cerro sus ojos, relajándose, concentrándose en los ruidos del lugar, hasta que sintió como alguien echaba el humo de un cigarrillo no muy lejos de allí. Se giro curioso, hasta ver a alguien sentado en la baranda de la esquina. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención, apenas le había dirigido una mirada, que la interpreto como reproche

- Tienes un cigarrillo de mas? - el modelo, pregunto, sentándose mejor en aquella silla.

- - ... - el otro sujeto, no dijo nada, pero si saco de entre sus ropas, una cajetilla de cigarrillos rubios.

- Gracias ... - lo tomo delicadamente, para luego acercársele y capturándolo desprevenidamente, al otro cigarrillo que estaba en la boca del otro, encendiéndolo así, coquetamente.

- Podrías haberme pedido el encendedor ... - la vos suave y varonil impacto en todo el cuerpo, al modelo.

- Si supiera tu nombre, por lo menos lo habría pedido correctamente ... - el muchacho no perdió movimiento alguno, por unos segundos pudo ver detenidamente su rostro. Era algo elegante, y fino, su mirada era seria y algo triste, pero aun así, lo que mas llamo su atención, fueron sus pupilas azules, hermosas ... realmente hermosas. Cabellos castaño oscuro caía perfectamente peinado sobre sus hombros - ... – el silencio que había en el ambiente improvisado, lo sintió divertido. Vio fastidio en su rostro, sonrió de costado - Joey Wheeler ... encantado - extendió su mano para saludarlo.

- Seto Kaiba ...- dijo secamente, sin saludarlo - ... Se quien es Señor Wheeler ... conozco su trabajo ... y su reputación ... – el ultimo comentario lo dijo con disgusto. Se levanto, tiro lo que quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Ah ... si ... mi reputación ... – dio una calada, el cual dejo salir el humo pausadamente, mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar donde el de ojos azules había estado - ... Adivinare ... que soy un niño caprichoso, codicioso ... y que me encanta estar como pica flor ... de cama en cama de los empresarios ricos ...

- Usted solo se conoce ... – no se giro, ni se despidió, solo dejo escapar esas palabras con desagrado. El rubio sonrió, interesante sujeto.

----------------------

Había llegado a la dichosa fiesta, solo porque sabia que estaba él. Sonrió, saludo a unas cuantas personas, y empezó a buscar alguna señal de su hermoso espécimen. Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, se giro encontrándose con su pequeño hermano, el cual lo acompañaba. Giro su vista para ver un grupo de empresarios charlando animadamente con la mano derecha de su querido Dragón. Se acerco con una sonrisa iluminada, a pasos tranquilos.

- Buenas noches ... – su vos sensual hizo que los hombres que conversaran se callaran por un momento y se giraran a mirarlo

- Oh! ... Señor Motou ... que placer encontrarlo aquí ... – uno de ellos lo saludo. Pero el mas joven de los que estaba allí, no se giro a saludarlo, por lo contrario tomo una de las copas, que le habían ofrecido y se dedico a beberla. Sus ojos verdes, buscaban con ansias a su amigo, si lo veía allí, no sabría si llegarían a irse de allí sin ningún golpe.

- Señor Méndez ... – se contuvo al darse vuelta, y no romperle la cara por el tono de vos altanero que había utilizado.

- Atemu ... – dijo con una sonrisa de costado, sabia que no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila – A que viene tal presencia ... creí que tu no estabas invitado ... – el aire se volvió raro.

Atemu Yami Motou, un empresario de uno de los estudios de grabación muy importante de Europa. De unos 23 años, cabello de tres colores, de ojos color morado y una gran sonrisa altanera. Hijo mayor y cabeza de la familia, tras la muerte de su abuelo, los bienes habían pasado todo a su nombre, era uno de los mas odiados en el medio, pero aun así, era el mas solicitado. Su carácter y sus maneras de hacer negocios había cosechado respeto.

Lucio Méndez, empresario y mano derecho de uno de los hombres mas ricos de Tokio, Seto Kaiba. El ojos verdes, era latino, había llegado desde el Ecuador, cuando tenia solo cinco años, pero ahora con 26, había ascendido en la Corporación Kaiba, la mejor empresa de telecomunicaciones, y diseño de juegos virtuales. A diferencia de muchos, el había llegado a la mansión Kaiba, como un simple criado, pero con el tiempo, el amo de la casa, se dio cuenta de la capacidad, y le dio la oportunidad de estudiar junto a sus hijos. Gracias a eso, pudo convertirse en la mano derecha y mejor amigo del mayor de los hermanos Kaiba. Con su aspecto exótico, su piel morena y sus cabellos castaños, le daban un toque interesante a cualquier vista femenina y masculina del lugar.

- Pero ya habrás visto que a mi si me invitaron ... Luc ... – dijo en forma maliciosa, iba a seguir insultándolo, cuando sus ojos divisaron a su presa - ... Si me disculpan ... – hizo una reverencia y desapareció entre la gente, en dirección al gran bacón. Seguido por su pequeño hermano, el cual solo sonrió agradecido.

- Una gran lastima que sean hermanos ... – uno de los hombres levanto su copa, como brindando al muchacho - ... Su hermano mayor es un maldito bastardo ... – dijo en vos baja, pero lo suficiente para que el resto lo escuchara, y aun así, asintieran tal comentario. Lucio miro detenidamente, donde se dirigía.

- _"Demonios_" – pensó - ... Disculpen ... – se retiro apresuradamente, rogando que no sucediera nada, en ese lapso de distancia.

------------------------

Estaba molesto y le dolía la cabeza, había asistido a ese lugar solo y exclusivamente, porque sabia que ese maldito bastado no estaría allí. Suspiro desganado, mirando su reloj, no faltaba mucho para que las once de la noche se hiciera presente. Unos minutos mas y luego se iría sin decir nada a nadie. Lucio sabia que ese era su plan, y no le armaría una escena en el trabajo. Aunque al presidente de la corporación nadie podía criticarlo.

Se recostó en la pared del otro lado del gran bacón, gracias a las columnas nadie lo vería, y de paso, lo molestaría. Busco uno de sus cigarrillos, para luego encenderlo. Sonrió irónicamente, al mirar la pequeña cajita de fósforos en su mano.

- Maldito play boy ... – murmuro despacio. Degusto aquel vicio, en paz y con calma. La imagen que recordó, fue lo que paso momentos antes.

Lo había visto venir, tan tranquilo sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Observo su rostro y pudo ver que era aun mas apuesto de lo que las revistas y los videos de publicidad lo demostraban. Sus ojos demostraban cansancio, y algo de fastidio. Pero por un momento, vio algo distinto a lo que demostraba en publico o frente a las cámaras.

Exhaló el humo, cuando el otro se percato de su presencia. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar, lo miraba como a todas sus presas ... con ganas de terminar en la cama de alguien. Interiormente se disgusto.

- JA! ... – murmuro despacio al aire – Ni siquiera se porque me preocupo ... no haré negocios con él ... – termino su cigarrillo y miro su reloj, nuevamente. Hora de irse. Cuando se encontró con alguien a quien preferiría verlo muerto.

- Hablas solo ... mi amor ...- aquel sujeto sonrió, mientras se el acercaba - ...Si buscabas compañía ... ya estoy aquí para no aburrirte ... – maldijo su suerte.

- No quiero nada de ti ... Motou ... – empezó a caminar hasta la salida, lo cual fue impedido por el tricolor - ... O si ... la verdad ... si me gustaría que hicieras algo por mi ... – las pupilas moradas del otro, se iluminaron, sin prestarle atención a la vos de desprecio

- Lo que quieras ... Mi Hermoso Seto ... – se le fue acercando, estirando su mano, para tocar su rostro, pero lo que no se percato fue que las intenciones del otro, habían sido, partirle la nariz de un golpe.

- Quiero que te mueras, de una puta vez! – de un segundo a otro, Yami, se encontraba en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando, en el regazo de su pequeño hermano. Quien lo miro furioso.

Con su pequeña estructura, se levanto e intento propinarle un golpe en el rostro, fallando rotundamente. Yugi Motou, el menor de la familia, una replica exacta de Yami, pero con tres años menos. Aunque su rostro de niño, daba de aparentar mucho menos. Lo cual fue el detonante, el estudiar artes marciales y defensa personal. Pero la altura de Seto Kaiba, con su metro setenta y ocho, superaba rotundamente su metro sesenta y cinco, del muchacho.

- Alto ahí ... pequeña sabandija ...! - el grito del otro lado del bacón, hizo girar a ambos, encontrándose a un muchacho rubio con las manos en sus caderas, con una mirada de pocos amigos – Quita tus manos de mi Seto ... – tales palabras descolocaron a los tres allí presentes.

Yami a duras penas se levanto, intentando con un pañuelo limpiar su sangre, quiso reprochar, pero aquel sujeto que se les acercaba, paso como si nada, empujando a Yugi a un lado y sorpresivamente colgándose del cuello del empresario, besándolo como si fuera la ultima cosa en el mundo. Tratando de devorarle el alma.

Cuando se separo del ojiazul, le guiño el ojo y le dijo algo en forma de susurro que solo el entendió. Se giro en forma disgustada y apunto con su dedos a los hermanos Motou.

- Tu ... pelo de puerco espin, mas te vale que te alejes de mi novio ... porque me las pagaras ... – señalando al mas pequeño – y Tu ojos de pez ... si vuelves a agredirlo, te juro que lamentaras no haber estudiado el ultimo dan de las artes marciales – sin dejarlos siquiera protestar, tomo la mano del CEO y lo jalo sacándolo de allí rápidamente.

No supo como, pero Seto Kaiba se encontraba montado en el ascensor en dirección al estacionamiento, pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió las risas de otras personas que estaban a su lado.

- Mokuba? – dijo despacio, para luego ver los rostros de Lucio, el modelo rubio, y otro sujeto el cual le era familiar.

- Ay ... hermano ... da gracias que me antes que pasara algo ... encontramos a Duke, a su amigo, para que te ayudaran – las risas se hicieron un poco mas dispersas cuando se fijaron en el rostro del CEO – Oh ... Oh ... – Lucio y Mokuba dijeron unísono.

- CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A BESARME ... MALDITO BASTARDO! – se había enojado.

Eso ... solo provoco una sonrisa aun mas amplia en el rostro del modelo. Ningún hombre le había interesado tanto a Joey Wheeler. Seto Kaiba ... era un hermoso gatito.

-------------------

Nota de la autora:

1) o.o saben? Cuando estaba leyendo este primer capitulo me acorde del fic de Nut ... de Karel y Noel XDDDDD ... jejejej ... o.o pero no quiere decir que me lo copiare o algo ... pues ... n.n si alguien piensa así, pido disculpas ... jeje

2) XDDDD yare yare ... tengo taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantos fics echos y aun sigo publicando otros … no puedo evitarlo …

3) O.o sobre las actualizaciones rapidas, n.n den gracias a mis musas de turno, XD y a las cadenas que las ata al pie de mi cama XDDDDD

4) Y por ultimo ... dedico este fic a ... CHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

**Milharu, Riona, Luna Shinigami, Kitsune, Forfirith Greenleaf y Elen-ses**

Jeje … mata neeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me parece haber visto un lindo gatito  
YuGiOh  
By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 02**

La puerta de una de la habitación fue cerrada con un gran golpe, provocando que algunos sirvientes se asomaran para saber que pasaran. Pero el Mayordomo de la casa, le hizo seña que no se entrometieran.

Mokuba subía las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, verlo en ese estado a Seto Kaiba, su hermano mayor, era una vez cada muerte de obispo. Quien había subido las escaleras de dos o tres escalones a la vez, realmente estaba furioso. O más bien, descolocado por la actitud de aquel rubio modelo.

Había sido una noche muy aburrida, entrar allí, saludar a los empresarios hipócritas y lujuriosos, seria una reunión mas en la agenda Kaiba. Pero lo que no sabia es que también estaban invitado algunos de los modelos que participarían en la publicidad de los productos.

Llego a su dormitorio, cerrando su puerta despacio, y tranquilamente fue despojándose de su traje que en si, molestaba. Su noche se había iluminado cuando vio entre tanta gente el zarcillo en forma de dado, que resaltaba, se disculpo con alguien quien le hablaba, pero no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

El reencuentro había sido gracioso y agradable, ambos muchachos estaban aburriéndose, y esperaban que la el reloj marcara media noche e irse de ese lugar.

Mokuba se sentó en la cama y se acostó así no mas, mirando el techo y recordando lo que había pasado cuando vio a los hermanos pesadilla aparecer.

**Flash Back**

Iba por la segunda copa de champagne, cuando Duke, un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro, le hablaba de la ultima locura de su amigo, estaban riéndose cuando el ascensor del piso se abrió y para su desgracia quienes habían bajado era una de las peores formas humanas que había en la tierra.

Su mirada de desprecio se hizo presente, preocupando a su amigo, quien giro y observo a los dos muchachos dirigirse a un grupo de hombres.

- Los hermanos Motou ... – dijo despacio, mientras bebía su copa de vino blanco

- Los conoces? – el pelinegro de ojos azules, pregunto fastidiado, mientras dejaba la copa en una de las bandejas, de los mozos que pasaban por allí.

- Cómo no hacerlo? Son la pesadilla del mercado ... pero son una de las mejores empresas que hay ... quien trabaje con ellos se gana el premio de la paciencia y el pase directo hacia el buen negocio – Mokuba bufo, estaba por ir a hablarles "amablemente" cuando los vio dirigirse hasta Lucio, quien trataba de ignorarlos y luego salir de allí, hacia el balcón.

- Oh ... no ... – dijo despacio, cuando vio cruzar a su hermano, y desaparecer entre unas columnas - ... demonios ... ya lo vieron ...

- A quien? – Duke siguió al pelinegro, cuando lo vio prácticamente salir corriendo hacia fuera.

- A Seto ... el hermano mayor lo acosa en todos lados ... es mas ... – dijo en tono furioso – ... De seguro que vino solo para tratar de tirarse a mi hermano ... No sé lo preemitiré ... – estaba tan en sí mismo, que cuando salió por una de las puertas de vidrio se tropezó con alguien – Lo siento ... – dijo sin mirar, pero no pudo seguir, ya que fue sujetado por el brazo - ... Que demonios? Suélteme ... – se giro furioso, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Duke lo sujetaba. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, este le cubrió sus labios con sus dedos. Para luego mirar al sujeto con quien se había chocado.

- Mokuba ... te presento a mi amigo ... – señalando a un rubio de ojos color miel - ... Pos él nos ayudara ... – le guiño el ojo el cual lo desconcertó - ... Joey amigo ... que tal si aplicas la regla numero 25 ... el novio celoso ... – quien señalo hacia el otro lado del balcón. El pelinegro estaba por protestar cuando lo vio sonreír cálidamente, y alejarse de ellos.

- Duke ... espera ... que sucede ... tenemos que ir a salvar a mi hermano ... de ese maldito ... – lo volvió a silenciar con un dedo.

- Espera ... Joey ... lo conseguirá ... solo mira y observa ...

**Fin Flash Back**

Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios, Mokuba recién ahora se reía tranquilamente, cuando también tropezaron con Lucio que salía a rescatar a Seto, llegaron justo para ver como el rubio, hacia su escena de celos, antes los otros tres, llegando a su hermano mayor, y besarlo tan apasionadamente. Ambos se sorprendieron ver al CEO, no solo responder y casi mover sus manos hacia la cintura del otro, si no que Duke los llevo casi a la rastra al ascensor, cuando los vio a los otros dos acercarse.

- Ese rubio esta loco ... – murmuro despacio - ... Kami sama ... que lastima no haber tenido una cámara.

Dijo carcajeándose nuevamente, recordar el episodio del ascensor, fue muy gracioso. Su hermano, había perdido todo su autocontrol, y estallado contra aquel modelo, quien le miraba tan desinhibido, que hasta uno creería que se lo comía con la mirada. Una pequeña alarma salto en su cabeza, cuando vio que esa pequeña broma llevaba a otra más seria, en los ojos color miel, pero la mano de Duke, y el " No te preocupes, el no es como lo pintan", lo calmo, pero no lo tranquilizo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, estaba por decirle una de las tantas cosas de hermano protector, cuando vio ese destello triste en ambos muchachos, en el ojos esmeralda y en el rubio solo por un segundo, cuando se miraron en reojo.

- Ideas mías ... – se dijo moviendo las manos en forma de espantar los pensamientos - ... Bueno ... es hora de ducharse ...

Se levanto desganado, mirando su reloj de mesa. Daban la una de la mañana. Ya era tarde, y debía levantarse temprano, con el humor con el que llego su hermano, seguro, a las siete ya estaría instalado en la empresa.

---------------

En la otra habitación, no muy lejos de la del pelinegro. Seto Kaiba se paseaba de un lado a otro en su dormitorio. Maldiciendo, insultando, hasta moviendo sus manos como si ahorcara a alguien imaginario.

Furioso se saco la ropa, tirandola al suelo, sin ver donde caían. Entrando al baño y abriendo las llaves del agua caliente y fría, mirándose al espejo se maldijo otra vez su suerte. El vapor del baño cubrió el espejo, el cual el ojiazul desganado limpio el bao del mismo con una toalla. Miro su rostro, estaba enojado, apretó sus puños contra el lavado y por un momento se controlo.

Miro detenidamente su torso desnudo, el cual, por inercia paso sus dedos sobre una vieja cicatriz que tenia al costado derecho, bajo las costillas. Los recuerdos golpearon su mente, para luego empezar a sollozar como un niño pequeño.

Luego de tomar esa ducha que tanto lo había tranquilizado, luego de secar su cuerpo sin mirarse al espejo, si no volvería a sentirse débil. Se acostó desnudo, cubriéndose con las sabanas negras de seda y aquel pesado acolchado del mismo color.

Miro detenidamente al techo, por lo visto el sueño no seria fácil, y su mente en ese momento lo necesitaba. Toco sus labios, maldiciendo por décima vez al rubio, se había atrevido robarle un beso, pero parecía que el alma era la alborotada.

Sabia que no debía asistir a esa reunión, que solo tendría que haberse quedado en su mansión, esperando el regreso de su pequeño hermano y su mano derecha. Pero el pensar que aquel maldito bastardo no aparecería era una oferta tentadora. Su error fue creer, y sentirse a salvo.

Conocer a Yami Motou, había sido su peor condena. Parecía ser un tipo mas, encantado con su porte serio y sus ojos azules, creyó que lo dejaría en paz luego de varios rechazos, pero no fue así. Aquel sujeto tenia pensado tenerlo a toda costa, hasta secuestrarlo y violarlo si era posible.

Otra vez las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, maldiciendo nuevamente. Su cabeza le dolía, y necesitaba urgente los calmantes que el medico le había recetado. Busco en su mesa de noche, aquel frasco que su hermano Mokuba odiaba, pero era una de las soluciones mas rápidas que tenia, cuando su cabeza no coordinaba con su cuerpo. La indicación del medico había sido una cada vez que sufría una cefalea aguda, pero se tomo dos. Quería dormir, desprenderse de su cuerpo por un momento y dejar de sentir.

Las pastillas no tardaron en hacer efecto, el CEO respiraba tranquilo aunque su rostro no parecía que lo estuviera.

Mokuba bufo tomando el frasco, que estaba sobre la mesa, tentado a tirarlo a la basura, pero desistió la idea. Era mejor deshacerse de la enfermedad llamada Motou, que del medicamento ese que dejaba a su hermano mayor, tan perdido y hasta ido al despertar.

Era ya de día, media mañana cuando volvió de la oficina y se dio cuenta que aun Seto dormía, pero no le importo, ya que Lucio le había dicho que era lo mejor. Odiaba darle la razón en ese asunto. Miro por la ventana, necesitaba una solución urgente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me parece haber visto un lindo gatito  
YuGiOh  
By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA :**No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 03**

En un edificio de categoría, en la zona empresarial, en las oficinas de modelos " Sortija del Milenio", la mañana había sido tranquila, hasta que el bullicio en una de ellas, se escuchaba hasta en el pasillo principal.

En forma infantil, un muchacho rubio, trataba de que su amigo, aquel muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas le contara algo que le interesaba de aquel gatito de ojos azules.

- Dime ... dime ... dime ... dime ... – una y otra vez la misma palabra. Algo desesperante si trataba de usar el mismo tono, de un niño queriendo un juguete nuevo, e insistiéndole a su madre, hasta cansarla.

- BASTA! – exploto exasperado, con una gran vena en su cien.

- Eres malo ... – sus ojos se transformaron en una pequeña capa cristalina.

- No ... ni lo intentes Joey ...! No caeré en tus trucos de pobre perro a la par de la ruta ... esos ojos no me harán caer ... – el rubio modelo, lo miraba con mayor intensidad - ... Demonios ... – murmuro despacio para luego mirarlo seriamente - ... No te daré ninguna información ... – sentencio seriamente. El otro, lo observo por unos minutos, para luego bufar y sentarse sobre el escritorio, mientras miraba desinteresado unos papeles.

- Que mal amigo eres? Duke ... – aquel chico del zarcillo en forma de dado sonrió de costado.

- Al contrario ... soy un buen amigo ... – señalándolo con el dedo – Y por eso mismo no dejare que te acerques al hermano de Mokuba ... – y antes que el otro replicara algo, siguió hablando - ... Y no insistas ... Seto Kaiba esta muy lejos de tu alcance ... y no permitiré que sea otra victima tuya ... – termino la conversación con un suspiro molesto, para luego hacerle señas que se retirara - ... Tengo mucho trabajo ... Bakura llegara y no quiero que me vea holgazaneando ... – el rubio se encamino hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giro para mirarlo y hacer un ultimo comentario.

- Acaso ese puerco espin tricolor tiene algo que ver? - Duke no levanto la cabeza de los papeles, pero tampoco respondió o dio la señal de estarlo escuchando.

Se retiro despacio, estaba obsesionado con ese empresario. Se había puesto como meta, tenerlo en su cama costara lo que costara.

------------------------

A las afuera de la cuidad, en una gran mansión, muy cerca de un barranco. El amor de la estancia, estaba encerrado en su despacho, golpeteando insistentemente un lápiz contra un cuadernillo, mientras esperaba impaciente que del otro lado de la línea del teléfono atendieran. Colgó abruptamente, maldiciendo en varios idiomas.

La puerta se abrió despacio, mostrando a su hermano, aparecer con una caja de curación. Instintivamente se llevo la mano a su rostro, encontrando aquel vendaje incomodo sobre su nariz. No estaba rota, como pensó en un principio, pero si había lastimado parte de su superficie, por lo viste aquel sujeto rubio, tenia algún anillo, logrando su golpe aun más doloroso. Apretó sus puños, furioso, mientras se dejaba atender.

- Se ve mucho mejor que ayer ... – el hermano menor hablo, despacio, con una vos calidad, pero aun así, era algo fría y triste - ... el ungüento que nos dio aquel medico, esta funcionando ...

- Déjame ...! – interrumpió molesto, mientras tomaba un espejo y miraba su rostro.

Su cara blanca, presentaba un gran tono verde morado en el centro. Su nariz era más grande de lo normal, la cual poseía una herida que recorría todo su largo, el golpe que había recibido, era algo imperdonable. En el momento de debilidad, arrojo el espejo contra la pared contraria, para luego tirar todo lo que había en el escritorio.

Su hermano lo vio venir, por lo cual se hizo a un lado, evitando estar en el camino de su deshago. El teléfono móvil sonó de repente, cuando quiso atenderlo, Yami prácticamente lo empujo para que no lo hiciera.

- DIGA! – grito exasperado – A Buena hora te comunicas! Donde demonios te has metido! Me he cansado de llamarte ...! – se giro abruptamente, mirando a Yugi y le hizo señas que se fuera, el cual obedeció sin decir nada.

Cuando la puerta sé cerro, el tricolor, se sentó en su sillón y continuo la conversación.

- No me vengas con excusas ... Quiero que me hagas un trabajo ... y no quiero errores ... – escucho atentamente al interlocutor, para luego sonreír despacio - ... Si, como quieras, sé que solo te gusta jugar ... Bueno su nombre es Joey Wheeler ... y trabaja en la empresa " Sortija del Milenio" ... – un silencio se hizo, para luego largar una carcajada - ... En serio? Espero que no me defraudes ... – y colgó.

Miro detenidamente hacia la puerta, sabia que detrás de ella se encontraría Yugi, pero no lo culpaba, aunque era un chico desinteresado, siempre terminaba preocupándose de él. Sonrió de costado, esperaba que eso no fuera una molestia en el futuro.

------------------------

Ya paso el medio día, en la agencia, estaban reunidos algunos modelos, Duke y Joey en el mini comedor del lugar. El lugar era alegre y de un buen ambiente, hasta que el dueño apareció enojado, maldiciendo en un idioma, el cual interpretaron que era egipcio, aunque no les era raro tal lenguaje, sabían de por sí que el creador de la agencia de modelos, poseía esa descendencia.

- A trabajar! – dijo disgustado, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta sus dos mejores hombres - ... Tu ... – señalando a Duke – ... y tu ... – señalando al rubio - ... venga YA a mi OFICINA! – al salir de allí, los demás muchachos ya había desaparecido del lugar, para luego verlos asomarse por las distintas oficinas, dándoles con la mirada el apoyo de lo que sea que aquel albino estuviera enojado.

La puerta fue cerrada despacio, cuando los dos muchachos cruzaron la oficina principal. Bakura se veía algo exaltado y de muy mal humor. Los minutos que estuvieron en silencio, fueron eternos, hasta que, sorpresivamente, la vos dulce del albino salió.

- Saben que son mis amigos ... – dijo sonriendo, haciendo temblar a los otros dos - ... Que los quiero como hermanos ... Que nos criamos prácticamente juntos, desde la preparatoria ... Verdad? – su vos era demasiada calmada, ambos se miraron entre sí, asintiendo - ... Bueno, ya que ese punto esta claro ... yo quería saber ... – cambiando su rostro por uno enfadado, se levanto abruptamente apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio – QUE DEMONIOS PASO EN LA FIESTA DE ANOCHE ...! Me han estado llamando de algunas empresas, para decirme que mi mejor modelo estuvo involucrado en una pelea ... Y no solo eso ... que tu ... DUKE ... estabas allí y no hiciste nada para ayudarlo ... Y para rematarla ... a quien golpeaste ... ERA AL JOVEN MOTOU ... el empresario mas popular e importante del ramo ... COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIO TAL COSA ...! ME QUIERES DECIR ...! – volvió a golpear el escritorio, volteando en el momento, unas fotos que se encontraban en ella.

- Jefe ... la tensión ...! – Duke dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras trataba de empezar a retirar su silla, por si al albino se le ocurría golpearlo.

- Dadito ...! – dijo sarcásticamente Bakura mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a este – No me vengas con la tensión ... Sabes bien que hace rato que no tengo desde que ustedes dos empezaron a trabajar aquí...! – golpeo la mesa, con furia - ... Para que sepan ... Ambos cometieron un gran error al enfrentarse con ese sujeto ... Eso quizás nos lleve a graves problemas ... ENTIENDES! – la cara del albino estaba desencajada.

- Yo tuve la culpa ... Bakura ... – el rubio dijo seriamente – No es necesario que Duke cargue con todo esto ...

- Joey ...- dijo molesto - ... Me gustaría apretar tu cuello y ...- la frase quedo a media terminar al abrirse la puerta abruptamente, estaba por replicar una maldición, cuando su rostro cambio de furioso al mas dulce e interrogativo.

- Interrumpo?... Querido Ryu ...- en la puerta, se encontraba un joven vestido todo de blanco, un traje típico egipcio. Sus ojos morados relucían con su cabello color marfil y su tostada piel. La sonrisa de este, era la de un hermoso ángel.

- Claro que no ... – Bakura se acerco rápidamente, tomando sus manos y besarlas - ... Marik, que te trae por estos lado ... Acabas de llegar? Porque no me avisaste, hubiera ido a buscarte al aeropuerto ... – mientras decía todo eso, lo llevaba amablemente hasta su escritorio, donde hizo señas a los otros dos que se levantaran, dejando el lugar libre para el hermoso egipcio.

- Sé que estas ocupado ... Ryu ... – su vos era suave - ... Llegue esta mañana, muy temprano, tuve tiempo de descansar en el hotel de siempre ... No te preocupes ... – sus ojos morados se posaron en los demás – Hola muchachos ... tanto tiempo ...

- Una eternidad ... – Joey dijo con una vos sensual, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba - ... si contamos el no verte seguido ... – Bakura gruño despacio, mientras que son su mirada lo fulminaba.

- Joey tan galante como siempre ... Espero que seamos bueno compañeros ... – la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, fue la de interrogante para los demás.

- Compañeros? – el albino fue el primero en hablar.

- Claro ... Para eso vine ... – hizo una pausa para luego decir entusiasmado – He decidido ser modelo y como primera empresa ... he elegido la tuya ... Ryu ... – sus ojos lo miraban deseosos - ... Verdad que me darás la oportunidad de poder trabajar contigo? – los dos muchachos miraron a su jefe, parecía más pálido que antes.

- Pero ... tu hermana ... – empezó a carraspear.

- Esta de acuerdo ... – el egipcio dijo contento – La convencí de dejarme modela, siempre y cuando sea en tu agencia ... – por un momento, el aire de esa habitación se volvió rara.

- Si ... así ... lo quieres ... – dijo despacio, mientras se perdía en la mirada inocente y angelical.

- Gracias Ryu! - grito emocionado, mientras se abalanzaba y se abrazaba a este – Eres un buen amigo ... – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y soltarlo – Bueno me retiro, le diré a Ishizu que tengo trabajo y que empezare a buscar un departamento para quedarme en la cuidad ... – y desapareció rápidamente.

Los ojos de Bakura estaba abiertos, no sabia lo que había pasado en aquella habitación. Solo se escucho murmurar.

- Solo soy ... un ... amigo ... – un pequeño tic nervioso apareció en su ojos derecho.

Los otros dos muchachos, aprovecharon para escabullirse despacio, antes que su jefe reaccionara. Sabían bien, que la llegada de Marik la agencia no solo estaría mas calmada con el humor de Bakura, si no que ahora que trabajarían juntos seria mas divertido. Aunque a ambos le daba pena, porque conocían el amor imposible del jefe, poseía ojos turquesa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me parece haber visto un lindo gatito  
YuGiOh  
By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA : No permitamos que el ****PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 04**

El taxi se detuvo en la puerta de un gran edificio de oficinas elegantes. Al bajar, admiro la estructura, detrás de sus gafas oscuras, pero aun así no perdiendo la esencia de elegancia, mientras caminaba. Algunos se daban vuelta para mirarlo, llevaba un traje oscuro de verano, cuyas mangas de la chaqueta iban arremangadas hasta los codos, en forma de rebelde seductor.

Entro por las puertas de cristal, saludando a los de seguridad, eran los mismo de siempre, por lo cual no tuvo que explicar su presencia. Llego hasta el piso que ansiaba, con algunas modelos que lo miraban de reojo, mientras murmuraban y se reían ... si él no fuera gay de seguro pasaría un buen día en cama ... Sonrió al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrían y como todo caballero las dejaba pasar. Llego a la recepción, mientras se retiraba sus anteojos negros, mostrando dos pupilas marrones oscuras que hacían juego con su cabello.

- Disculpe ... pero necesitaría saber si Duke Deblin se encuentra ... – su vos salió grave provocando que las secretarias de la mesa de entrada casi dejaran de respirar.

- Oh ... este ... el señor Deblin esta ocupado ... – una muchacha de cabellos rubios ensortijados, lo miraba seductoramente, mientras se le acercaba coqueta - ... Pero si quieres puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras ...? ...

- Esta bien ... – dijo despacio, pero cuando estaba por proseguir, la vos cálida de otro recién llegado llamo su atención.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar ... – un muchacho de cabellos marfil lo miraba sonriente.

- Marik ... – tomo su mano para besarla - ... Que pequeño es Tokio para encontrarte en el mismo lugar dos veces ...

- Jeje ... tú si eres galante ... – el monologo siguió hasta que alguien los interrumpió ... molesto.

- Valla ... Tristan ... que sorpresa – la vos de Duke salió seria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba en forma altanera.

- Amigo, tanto tiempo ... Llegue hoy de EEUU, pero sorpresivamente me tope con Marik, y no pude evitar recordar como nos conocimos, por un accidente de choque telefónico ... – el castaño llevo sus dedos a una de las mejilla del otro, mientras sonreía al recordar – No se nota el pequeño golpe, por suerte, si no ... me condenaría por dañar tan hermoso rostro ... Pero fue irónico que ambos estuviéramos hablando pro teléfono en ese momento ... jeje ... – esas palabras eran mal intencionadas, pero no para el egipcio, mas bien para cierto peli negro de ojos verdes, que lo había despreciado la ultima vez que se habían visto. VA, o mejor dicho, la ultima ves que Tristan había intentado robarle un fogoso beso, y como repuesta Duke le había partido la nariz, buena excusa para operársela y hacerse un retoque en ella.

- Si vienes aquí a coquetear mas te vale que te des la vuelta y te vallas. Este no es tu lugar de trabajo, y tampoco puedes estar molestando a los que si lo hacemos ... – el ojos verdes estaba enojado, pero interiormente mas era por la cercanía que tenia con Marik.

- En fin ... – Tristan lo ignoro - ... Quieres almorzar conmigo? – pregunto al egipcio – Te debo una cena, pero digamos que esta vez será cortesía mía y la próxima será donde elijas ...

- Claro ... no hay problema ... – girándose al morocho – Nos vemos ... dile a Ryu que me fui a comer regreso mas tarde ... – ambos chicos desaparecieron detrás de las puertas del ascensor, dejando al del zarcillo muy furioso, y a unos ojos tristes, que habían mirado desde lejos la situación.

- " _Maldito ... maldito ... te odio .. te odio .. "_ – Duke pensó interiormente, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a trabajar, le había dolido que solo se fuera con Malik.

No muy lejos de allí, mas bien en la oficina del Jefe, con la puerta cerrada, Bakura pensaba detenidamente en la situación que le habían comunicado hacia unos minutos, y cuando se disponía ir hablar con Marik, se encontró a uno del staff contrario, y la escena de coqueteo le dolió ... Observo el teléfono, que tenia la culpa de darle una noticia que no le gustaba para nada, pero no debía precipitarse, seria cauteloso y avanzaría según como la situación lo apremie.

- En que lío te has metido ... amigo mío ... En que lío ... – murmuro para si, mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba un sorbo largo de un vaso con wisky. Debería cuidar a sus niños, si no ... todo hubiera sido en vano.

------------

En el ultimo piso, de aquel lujoso edificio de oficinas, parecía que la misma peste había atacado a todos, con terror. El Presidente de la compañía, estaba totalmente furioso, se había enterado que su pequeño hermano, el día anterior en su ausencia, había adquirido un contrato de publicidad y demás cosas para sus productos con la agencia " Sortija del Milenio". Nunca le había importado las publicidades que Lucio y Mokuba hacían para vender, pero eso era el colmo, no solo por que el maldito perro rubio trabajaba allí, si que ... ERA EL MISMO MODELO QUE UTILIZARIAN ...

- Quieres un calmante? – el castaño de los ojos verdes pregunto casi resignado, tratando que su "jefe" no sufría un colapso nervioso o estrés sobre medida por aquel arranque de ... enojo? exagerado.

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME ... MENDEZ ...! – grito fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban pequeños gemidos de susto detrás de las puertas del despacho – COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO TU Y MI HERMANO ...! – caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

- Ya cálmate Seto, no se porque haces tanto escándalo. Si tomamos la lógica sabrás que es la mejor empresa para hacer lo que pedimos, para la competencia de las otras empresas. Y antes que me interrumpas ... – le hizo señas para que se callara y lo dejara continuar - ... Con el caso " aquel", es mas difícil poder contratar gente de confianza o por lo menos de buena calidad. Por lo visto tu rechazo hizo mover algunos hilos del mercado, y a los pocos que pueden acceder la agenda de Kaiba Corp fueron amenazados o algo para que solo y exclusivamente se pueda trabajar con la Agencia Motou ... – el silencio se hizo frió.

- PERO PORQUE JUSTAMENTE EL MALDITO DE WHEELER ...! –grito desesperado, al mismo tiempo que caía sobre el sillón.

- A ver ... querido Seto, te lo explicare por centésima vez. Joey Wheeler es el modelo mas cotizado, y si quieres ganar en el mercado, es ideal para la campaña – Lucio se quedo callado, esperando que el castaño volviera a explotar - ... Escúchame bien ... y ya luego me largare a trabajar, y así puedas despedazar la oficina – dijo seriamente, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba al escritorio del otro - ... Piénsalo, es la única agencia que el maldito no tiene comprada. Y no me preguntes porque ... no lo se y no quisiera saberlo. Deblin es confiable como su jefe Bakura. Tenemos a la competencia detrás de nosotros como lobos salvajes, y debemos hacer algo espectacular en publicidad y demás cosas, aquel modelo es perfecto, y con algunos contactos de la compañía es ideal para la expansión y sorprender a todos ... – el ojiverde se dio la media vuelta y salió de allí sin agregar mas nada, ni voltear.

La mañana se había perdido por aquella "situación". El ojiazul se maldecía una y otra ves su suerte, conocer a Yami, y luego al rubio engreído trepador. Suspiro desganado, realmente estaba furioso, como pudieron traicionarlo así? Su propio hermano, socio y amigo ...

Despeino sus cabellos castaños, dejándolos rebeldes, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, tratar de canalizar su furia ... furia? Enojo? ... Si, eso era lo que sentía, cuando escucho que seria el modelo que lo había besado ...

" _... la sensación de sus labios cálidos ... sus brazos ... su sonrisa ... el brillo de sus ojos ... "_

- MALDICIÓN ...! – grito al mismo tiempo que tiraba todo lo que había en su escritorio – Maldición ... – murmuro despacio, para luego empezar a reírse. Para luego inconscientemente llevar sus dedos a sus labios. No recordaba que alguien lo hiciera, aunque sea de mentira y para engañar, tan dulce, suave y hasta ... pensar en quizás querer otro ... – " No ... no ... no ..." – sacudió su cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de eso, él se había jurado no permitir que nadie se le acercara, NADIE NI NADA ... no volvería a cometer lo de la ultima vez ...

" _... Aquella sensación de miedo, de desagrado y de tortura. Labios cálidos, de sabor metálico, de su propia sangre al morderse para no permitir la intromisión en su boca . Manos recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras era desvestido abruptamente, tratando de resistirse, pero la corbata que su captor llevaba, ahora estaban atando sus muñecas. Las lagrimas no se dejaron esperar, mientras gritaba que no le hiciera nada ... que lo dejara ... que quería irse ... Pero como repuesta un beso enfermo, arrebatador, y asfixiante cubrían su boca. El primer beso era de un sujeto que solo buscaba violarlo, y a falta de eso, lo torturaba cortando su carne, mientras lo escuchaba gemir de placer ... desagradable .. tortuoso ... repugnante ..."_

- Seto ... Seto! – Mokuba lo sacudía de los hombros al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con una mirada preocupante – Seto ... háblame ...! ...

- Estoy bien ... – murmuro, para luego mirar a su alrededor, la ventana presentaba un pronto atardecer - ... Que haces aquí? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor, la oficina estaba en limpia y ordenada, como si alguien hubiera entrado y arreglado el desastre que en la mañana había armado.

- Llegue hace un rato ... – respondió posando sus ojos azules tristes en su hermano – Lucio me contó de tu desacuerdo y de tu enojo contra la oficina ... Pero me las arregle bastante para ponerla en orden antes que despertaras ... – Kaiba se sorprendió al sentir los brazos del pelinegro rodeándole el cuello y sollozando - ... No pensé que te lo tomaras de esa forma, hablare con el dueño de la agencia y le pediré disculpas, buscaremos con Lucio otro lugar, aunque sea traerlo del extranjero ... Perdóname ...

- No, Moki, discúlpame tu a mi ... No debí reaccionar así. Yo solo ... – suspiro desganado, encontrándose estúpidamente al reconocer que había actuado exageradamente - ... No es la agencia, ni el modelo, solo que ... – desvió la mirada hacia un costado, para luego sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban rabiosamente - ... Pensar que ese idiota me beso, creo que ... me puso ... – no termino la frase, estaba nerviosamente abochornado.

- Jajajaja ... Ay Seto, eres único ... – Mokuba lo abrazo cariñosamente, mientras seguía riéndose, pero esta ves no conteniendo sus lagrimas - ... Me imagine que era eso, pero tampoco pensé que te lo tomaras tan mal ... – ambos se miraron, para luego reírse.

- Vamos a casa ... – Kaiba le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, mientras se levantaba e iba al baño a asearse y arreglarse.

Pero Mokuba sabia que en la mente de Seto no era eso únicamente, que aquel maldito lo había herido sicológicamente, y esos pequeños detalles o estupideces, en el estado de su hermano .. podían ser fatales.

Cuando la puerta del toilet se cerro, marco rápidamente en su móvil, el numero de alguien que le habían recomendado, ya no aguantaba esta situación, ver a su hermano saltar por cualquier cosa, pesadillas, llorar cuando creía que nadie lo veía, las cicatrices de su alma y cuerpo, y todo eso llevaba nombre y apellido ... Atemu Motou.

- _Diga_ ... – escucho una vos algo juvenil, pero seria.

- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Mokuba Kaiba, y me recomendaron sus servicios – el pelinegro hablaba lo mas claro posible, tratando de no levantar la vos, para que su hermano no lo escuchara.

- _Si, me avisaron que llamaría. Estoy al tanto de su "problema". Mañana por la mañana estaré cerca del centro, si gusta nos encontraríamos en el café Le Blanque a dos cuadras de la avenida principal, por Kishy, como a las 10 AM ... – _le agrado la iniciativa y la seguridad que demostraba.

- Nos estamos viendo, entonces ... – corto justamente cuando Kaiba salía.

- Sucedió algo? – pregunto, al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus portafolio y guardaba algunos documentos

- No ... – sonrió infantilmente como siempre lo hacia de pequeño – Solo numero equivocado ... Nos vamos, quiero llegar a casa, ya que Nana cocinara su plato especial ... Carne asada con papas y buñuelos de arroz – se retiraron de allí, comentándose trivialidades.

Pero el pelinegro interiormente sabia que hacia lo correcto, mientras que el castaño, pensaba que debía sonreír y no preocupar a su hermano ya resolvería su problema, aunque luego se arrepentiría de por vida.

------------

Su apartamento era grande, pero no tan lujoso como se esperaría de un modelo, prácticamente todo el departamento poseía ventanales que recorría cada rincón del lugar. Desde el living comedor, que estaba mas bien en el centro de lugar, hasta la recamara principal ubicada a la izquierda, apenas el baño se había salvado ya que estaba en el lado contrario de la misma, donde solo una pequeña ventana de ventilación daba a la medianera del otro edificio. La cocina estaba pegada a la par de la terraza, por la derecha, donde un gran ventanal la separaba de poder comer bajo el cielo azul o las brillantes estrellas si quería.

No había paredes, la estructura de aquel lugar solo mostraba cuatro columnas principales sosteniendo el techo, piso de madera, los muebles se intercalaban entre el negro y el blanco, desde cortinas hasta las sabanas de la gran cama tamaño king. Un edificio de unos 15 departamentos, y el poseía el ultimo loft.

Joey Wheeler estaba preparando algunas ropas, para el trabajo del otro día, el atardecer se reflejaba en sus cabellos rubios, mientras hablaba por teléfono, mediante el alta voz.

- _Y es tan lindo como muestras las fotos? – _la vos juvenil y varonil se mostraba emocionada por lo que su amigo le contaba.

- Mas que eso ... Posee unos ojos totalmente azules, un cabello chocolate y unos labios que dan ganas de comérselo entero ... – el rubio hablaba con un dejo de sensualidad, mientras observaba el modelo que había puesto sobre la cama, no convencido de su elección.

- _Wow ... Jouny ... nunca pensé que estuviera enamorado de esa forma ..._

- ANTUL ...! – grito interrumpiendo a su amigo, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente molesto – No seas ridículo, sabes bien que a mi nadie me atrapa de esa forma ... – refunfuño al mismo tiempo que tiraba la ropa al suelo y elegía otra.

- _Que? – _el interlocutor dijo con un tono inocente – _Desmiénteme que alguna ves describiste a tu presa de la misma forma que lo hiciste con Kaiba hace segundos ... – _se hizo silencio, al mismo tiempo que volvía a tirar la ropa al suelo descontento de lo que había elegido.

- No digas idioteces, Kaiba no me gusta, solo quiero tenerlo por una noche, sabes bien que me gusta morder, probar, degustar y luego buscar otra cosa ... – dijo muy seguro de si, pero la vos seria de Antul le bajo las defensas totalmente.

- _Cuando dejaras de ser egoísta e hipócrita y te olvidaras de aquel bastardo de Seichiro, que hizo exactamente lo que Tú haces ahora con cada tipo que se te cruza ..._

- Mira ... Yo ... – dijo apresuradamente, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

- _No ... no ... y no. No lo reconocerás, y yo no te obligare a hacerlo. Has lo que quieras, lastima que pensé que esta llamada seria para decirme algo nuevo, no una posible presa. Eres muy bueno e inteligente, deja de comportarte como un idiota y empieza a pensar como persona normal, no como un estúpido gigoló ... – _el otro suspiro resignado – _Te dejo, vienen a buscarme dentro de cinco minutos y no quiero que mi hermanito se ponga pesado ... Te cuidas Jouny, sabes que te quiero y lo digo por tu bien ... _– no dejo que se despidiera ni dijera nada. Simplemente colgó.

Se sentó desganado sobre la cama, mientras miraba el suelo cubierto de prendas. Maldijo a su amigo, el no comprendía que no podía enamorarse, ni nada, que solo aquella sensación era satisfecha por el amante de turno ...?.

El atardecer callo finalmente dejando en penumbras a todo el lugar ... quedo recostado sobre la cama, observando el techo. No importaba, el se había puesto la idea de disfrutar aquel cuerpo, y lo lograría sin importar lo que su amigo y cualquier dijera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me parece haber visto un lindo gatito  
YuGiOh  
By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA :**No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 05**

La cabeza dolía, sentía su cuerpo pesado y además, los ojos le lloraban un poco. Trato de incorporarse de aquella mullida cama, de enfocar su vista para ver donde estaba. Las cortinas blancas dejaban pasar apenas la luz de un pronto amanecer, soleado a diferencia de la noche anterior que había llovido. Pudo sentarse, tratando de no marearse en el momento, buscando algún indicio de la identidad de aquel dueño de magnifico departamento, la cama estaba cerca de la pared, y tenia amplia vista de todo el resto del lugar. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura que estaba en la terraza, y la suave música llega a sus oídos,

Aquellas orbes azules se abrieron sorprendiéndose, aquel modelo rubio, el perro Wheeler, estaba haciendo ejercicios de relajación, como aquellas personas mayores que siempre veía en Nueva York practicar en los parques.

La piel estaba perlada por un leve sudor, mientras movía sus brazos y piernas al compás de la música suave, sus cabellos estaban alborotados, pero no parecía incomodar al modelo. Sus piernas quedaban delineadas por aquel fino pantalón pijama que tenia, de color celeste, sujeto simplemente por el cordón de la cintura. Su pecho era blanco, y bien formado, parecía ser casi como las estatuas de Davinci ... "simplemente hermosas".

Seto Kaiba movió su cabeza en forma de reproche, no debía pensar en cosas como esa, aquel maldito había querido abusar de él, y no iba a darle la oportunidad de nada. Quiso levantarse rápidamente de la cama, pero encontrándose con un inconveniente ... estaba desnudo. Se horrorizo ante la idea de estar en ese estado ... Busco frenéticamente su ropa, pero no la encontraba, es mas ... ni siquiera había indicio de las del modelo o una bata o algo. Iba a levantarse apresuradamente, para llegar al baño, cuando la vos de sus peores pesadillas denotaba diversión.

Valla ... valla ... parece que al gatito se le perdió algo? – el rubio estaba parado frente a la cama, con una toalla en su cuello donde sus manos también reposaban.

DÓNDE ESTA MI ROPA? QUE HAS HECHO CON ELLA? – Kaiba grito desesperado, intentándose levantar abruptamente, pero logrando solo un mareo fuerte, cayendo nuevamente sentado en la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

No ... no ... hermoso neko, deberías primero saludar y decir " Buenos días, Joey. Gracias por ayudarme anoche" – la vos fue en forma teatral, y cómica.

No estoy para juegos! Wheeler! Dame mi ropa ahora, o te demandare por acoso y violación! – el CEO estaba enfurecido, la cabeza le dolía y se sentía mas desnudo de lo que estaba ante la presencia de aquel sujeto.

... – los ojos mieles lo miraron con enojo, para luego dar la vuelta y elegir algunas prendas de aquel perchero de ropa que poseía - ... Has lo que quieras Kaiba, pero antes de acusarme ... – se giro con una gran sonrisa burlona - ... Debes pensar en redactar bien esa demanda, tu cuerpo no posee signos de violencia y muchos menos de violación, tu hermoso trasero esta intacto, y no puedo negar que estando en esa cama, desnudo y sudoroso por la fiebre, no se me ... – sonrisa picara, haciendo señas con sus dedos - ... Pero ante todo prefiero que se me entreguen totalmente, y no me aprovecho de la gente enferma, además ... – se acerco a la cama, con una mirada seductora y casi gateando sobre ella - ... Si me acostara con alguien enfermo ... me contagiaría y eso ... – lamió sus labios mirando aquel pecho agitado del castaño - ... aunque en tu caso me arriesgaría a hacerlo ... – se alejo de él, al mismo tiempo que sentía un almohadazo en la espalda. Su carcajada se escuchaba hasta debajo del agua.

Se maldijo, estaba frustrado y furioso. El maldito tenia razón, su cuerpo no experimentaba algún rastro de violación o algo parecido. Su cabeza estaba por estallarle, y no quería estar mas allí, pero sin ropa y su debilidad no podría hacer mucho. Su mente jugo mala pasada recordando lo que había sucedido.

**Flash Back**

Tres días después del escándalo que había armado, se encontraba en el set de filmación. Era cerca de la playa, en una privada, cortesía de Bakura, aunque Duke dijo que no preguntaran que solo trabajaran.

La escena representaba varios niños jugando en la playa, y al modelo sentado en una orilla observándolos mientras luego los pequeños se acercaban a el, y empezaban a mojarlo. Una escena dulce, enternecedora y muy carismática, pero tenían que esperar las olas, la marea, y la posición del sol.

En uno de los puestos, estaba Duke, Joey, algunos ayudantes de la empresa de Kaiba, viendo como las escenas se rodaban y editaban. Esperaban que la tormenta marina no llegara antes y arruinara el día de trabajo. El propio CEO se encontraba allí, vestido con forma informal, aunque no dejaba de ser cara y elegante, la idea del director y de los hombres de Lucio, era mostrar no solo el producto, si no también al gran dueño de la empresa en aquel comercial, dándole a entender la gente que este los usaba y que lo disfrutaba. Aunque por lo bajo todos pensaban si realmente ese dragón azul poseía diversión en su vida, ya que era un carácter amargo y despreciable.

Las horas corrieron, como las mismas nubes negras se posaron sobre la locacion, el productor dijo que todo estaba bien y podían levantar los puestos, para irse a la compañía de edición, con solo un día de trabajo allí, habían hecho casi todo el comercial. Lucio acompañaba a Kaiba, mientras este solo lo miraba y asentía, pero no decía mucho ante la mirada de las demás personas, y en particular de cierto modelo rubio, que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

... Hola ... – el ojos esmeraldas atendió su móvil, al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca de molestia – enseguida iré para allá ... – colgó apresuradamente mientras buscaba algunos papeles y los guardaba.

Sucede algo? – la vos del CEO salió algo seria, levantando una ceja tratando de descifrar el enojo de su mano derecha.

Las hijas de mi madrastra llegaron ... – dijo con desagrado – Y por lo visto quieren que este presente ante la lectura de un testamento, ya todos están reunidos en la casa grande y es indispensable que este presente ... – parecían que sus manos temblaban pero sus ojos demostraban furia.

Ve ... – Kaiba tomo los papeles, y el portafolio que este pretendía cerrar fallando - ... llamare al chofer para que venga a recogerme ... – los ojos azules ordenaron, provocando una media sonrisa del castaño.

Nos vemos mañana Seto ... – hizo una reverencia y salió de allí, rumbo a su auto y partir en dirección contraria de la cuidad.

Kaiba se quedo un momento mirando como se retiraba, e interiormente se compadecía de su " amigo", porque realmente así parecía que eran algo que el CEO nunca tuvo y el castaño de ojos verdes se gano con el tiempo. Era adoptado, por una familia rica y como tal, había conflicto de intereses, como novela de drama a él le tocaba la mayor parte de un testamento y eso provocaba furia a los demás parientes. Sonrió de costado, todos eran buitres esperando sacar el mejor pedazo del muerto, él lo vivía día a día con su junta directiva y los cinco grandes.

Demonios! ... No tengo una cámara a mano ...- la vos del modelo rubio hizo girar su rostro y mirarlo molesto.

Se te perdió algo ... Perro! – pero antes de esperar alguna respuesta, tomo los últimos documentos y su saco, para caminar hasta el camino que llegaba hasta la playa.

Hubiera hecho fortuna por enmarcar esa leve sonrisa en tu rostro ... dragón – dijo en forma de burla, provocando que el ojiazul se girara y lo mirara con furia.

Para ti perro soy Señor Kaiba... espero que esas orejas que tienes sirvan de algo y tu raciocinio de animal no deja que tus únicas dos neuronas se entorpecen en pensar – hizo una mueca de sarcasmo – aunque lo dudo, las dos no pueden respirar ni coordinar al mismo tiempo, se turnan ...

Valla ... y puedes decir todo eso sin la computadora conectada al cerebro ... eso si es la tecnología autómata ... – el rubia había puesto su mano en el pecho, haciéndose el sorprendido mientras lo miraba igual que un niño en un laboratorio de ciencias, fascinado.

No me provoques perro, porque te juro que lo lamentaras ... – se giro caminando en dirección al sendero, percatándose que ya había menos gente, el director, Duke y algunos asistentes ya se habían ido y solo quedaban algunos técnicos guardando las ultimas mesas. Tomo su móvil e intento llamar al chofer, el cual parecía que lo había despertado quien sabe donde estuviera dormido.

Vas a mojarte ricachon ... – el modelo lo había seguido, parándose cerca de este con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No te interesa Wheeler, mi chofer llegara en unos minutos ... – dijo mirando su reloj.

Mi estimado Kaiba si tu cerebro ultra fantástico no te lo ha dicho, la tormenta esta casi sobre nosotros, y el camino desde la cuidad, hasta aquí tarda mas o menos media hora y no creo que puedas esperar aquí como gato mojado a tu chofer ... – sonrió de costado superiormente - ... O puedes quedarte y adquirir un hermoso catarro o simplemente irte conmigo ... – le dijo mientras le mostraba las llaves de su auto, deportivo.

No sueñes perro ... me quedare aquí hasta que el chofer venga ... – empezó a caminar por el sendero, ignorando los truenos no muy lejos ...

20 minutos después Joey iba cantando al compás de la radio, con una gran sonrisa, mientras su acompañante, iba con el semblante enojado y furioso, aparte de estar empapado y calado hasta los huesos. Aunque la calefacción del auto era lo suficiente para calmar un poco su tembladera, y una toalla del bolso del rubio le servia para secarse el cabello.

La tormenta había caído cinco minutos después que el rubio había subido al auto, cayendo un fuerte chaparrón demostrando que el humor del CEO puede ser peor y sin decir el vocabulario. Sonrió al reconocer algunas palabras en ingles, francés y hasta japonés, insultando al cielo y a cualquier santo que provocaba llover. Espero unos minutos mas hasta que le mismo ojiazul se encamino hasta el auto jaguar negro que poseía, subiendo sin decir alguna palabra. La ruta se hizo tranquila, y silenciosa, aunque el móvil quedo estrellado contra el suelo del mismo auto, luego de torturar al chofer por su incompetencia y despedirlo. Seto Kaiba estaba de mal humor, y el repentino estornudo no lo mejoraba.

Llegaron hasta uno de los barrios más populares, donde estaciono en un parking privado. Bajo techo. Ambos jóvenes, bajaron y se dirigieron hasta el ascensor, donde los llevarían al ultimo piso, al loft del modelo. Al entrar, la tormenta se veía a pleno desde aquel lugar, un espectáculo digno de admirar, los relámpagos parecían danzar entre ellos y de allí caer a tierra.

Necesito el teléfono... – la vos del CEO era seria, y podría decirse cansado.

Allí, en la cocina... – el rubio sonrió mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en un perchero, acercándose al pequeño bar y servir algo de coñac. Cuando se giro para acercárselo, se veía más furioso.

Los teléfonos de la cuidad no funcionan...! – golpeo el aparato al colgar bruscamente – Hay granizada a las afueras de la ciudad, y por lo visto ha dañado las antenas ...! – el rubio no dijo nada, pero le entrego el coñac, cosa que fue bebido de un solo trago.

Debes darte un baño, te daré ropa seca ... – le sonrió dejándolo en la cocina, dirigiéndose hasta el dormitorio.

El ojiazul miro por donde se había ido, bufo y maldijo su suerte, pero realmente necesitaba un baño caliente. Era un maldito bastardo, pero era conciente de que no podía enfermarse, no podía faltar a la empresa. Lo siguió con pasos lentos, parecía que su cuerpo pesaba y eso estaba mal, el rubio le indico donde estaba el baño y le acerco un conjunto deportivo de color blanco, grande, como si fuera de su medida, aunque para el CEO interpreto de un amante de turno. El agua corrió por su espalda, haciendo que su piel se relajara ante aquella caricia cálida, haciendo que sus huesos se reconfortaran por tal cosa. Cuando salió del baño, se encontró que la estancia estaba solo iluminada por velas, y el modelo sentado en uno de los sofás, frente al ventanal, con una copa de vino observando la tormenta. Por un momento la imagen le pareció una fantasía, su semblante no era el arrogante ni perro desagradable, si no ... era humano, un hombre perdido en sus pensamientos

El estornudo repentino hizo romper el momento, girando el rostro del rubio y sonriendo.

Espero que este mejor ... – dijo mientras se levantaba y se le acercaba.

Ninguna tormenta podrá conmigo señor Wheeler ... – dijo mirándolo altivamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Pero retrocedió al ver que el rubio levantaba su mano y trataba de tocar su rostro – Que cree que haces perro? – manoteo aquel brazo.

Su rostro esta rojo ... y quería comprobar si tenia fiebre ... – dio una media sonrisa, mientras se acercaba, provocando que el ojiazul retrocediera, chocando sin querer el borde de la cama, cayendo sobre ella - .. Valla ... valla ... el terco gatito esta a manos de este hermoso perrito ... – dijo en un tono sensual y provocativo, mientras se agachaba y llevaba sus labios al rostro del CEO.

ALEJE DE MÍ! MALDITO! – grito mientras trataba de empujarlo, pero abrió sus ojos asustado al darse cuenta que sus fuerzas no eran las de siempre – QUE ME HA HECHO! ESTO ES UNA VIOLACIÓN! – volvió a gritar cuando tuvo el rostro del rubio a centímetros de sus labios.

La verdad que no tenia pensado en eso .. – susurro sensualmente, mientras sus manos se colocaban al costado de las caderas del castaño – .. pero si me esta invitando a hacerlo, no tengo problema ...- dijo con media sonrisa ante los ojos asustados y enojados del otro. Pero ante el desconcierto y cierto temor de Kaiba de un movimiento lo giro colocándolo boca abajo, y apretarlo contra el colchón.

SUÉLTAME ...! MALDITO! Aaaahhhhh! – grito para luego gemir. Joey había colocado sus manos sobre las caderas, y de allí empezar a propinarle un buen masaje, suave apretando las zonas que Kaiba se daba cuenta que le dolían. Aquellos dedos parecían saber donde presionar y relajar el cuerpo del CEO, quien por inercia cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar inconscientemente. Los sentidos se percataron del olor del incienso en el departamento, la música suave y las velas, todo eso lo estaba relajando, sintiendo ahora la fiebre que se había levantado.

Se siente bien verdad? – la vos del modelo fue un susurro al oído, provocando que un escalofrió reconfortante pasara por todo su cuerpo, acalorando aun más su cuerpo - ... Té estas quedando dormido ... gatito ... lastima que no ronronees ...- casa palabra fue dicha soplándole la oreja, provocando una punzada en su entrepierna.

Seto ... – dijo casi semi dormido - ... mi nombre es ... Seto ... – sus ojos estaban algo cerrados, pero pudo ver la sonrisa del rubio, y por primera ves ... la vio angelical.

**Fin Flash Back**

La puerta de entrada se escucho abrirse con llaves, despertándolo de aquel recuerdo, provocando que el ojiazul se alertara, se sentó apresuradamente, observando como alguien llegaba, dejaba algo en una mesa y se acercaba hasta la cama, pero aun sin mirarlo, ya que venia entretenido leyendo mensajes en su móvil.

Amor ...! Llegueeee! – la vos suave y divertida del sujeto se detuvo ante la figura que yacía en la cama – Tu no eres mi amor? – dijo sorprendido, para luego admirarlo en un instante, y sonriendo de costado – Aunque no me negaría que me encantaría que lo fueras ... – le mando un beso al aire, cosa que a Kaiba no le agrado, se sentía un ratón en una jaula de gatos.

El sujeto estaba vestido todo de negro, pantalones de cuero a la cadera, una camiseta sin mangas de red, botas, una gabardina larga también de cuero, con el detalle particular de tres plumas negras en sus ya negros cabellos.

Antul! – la vos del modelo hizo girar el rostro de ambos hombres, mostrando una imagen que hizo sonrojar al CEO y sonreír piracamente al otro

Bello ...! - le dijo con una vos seductora mientras se le acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios - ... Si me recibes todos los días así, yo creo que no saldríamos de la cama ... – el rubio solo llevaba una ropa interior estilo tanga. Dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Si así lo hiciera, yo creo que nos terminarían internando por exceso de sexo ... – el rubio paso a su lado, para luego empezar a elegir la ropa, dando la espalda a Kaiba, el cual ahora miraba a otro lado, aquella pequeña ropa mostraba la mayoría de sus nalgas.

El timbre sonó de repente, mientras Antul sonreía ante las caras de aquel castaño, he hizo una seña que él abriría. Camino despacio, en su mente se imaginaba quien era aquel personaje, Joey lo había llamado contándole de la fiebre del castaño, pero le pareció gracioso su cara de inocencia, la verdad que se había levantado con ganas de jugar. El timbre volvió a sonar, el cual el cuervo solo abrió sin preguntar, encontrándose allí, parado estático ante la vista de tal espécimen.

Buenos días ... Busco a Joey Wheleer ... - la vos varonil, lo hizo despertar de aquel hechizo, dejándolo pasar con una seña. Aquel hombre vestía con un traje marrón oscuro, con una corbata verde y camisa haciendo juego, sus cabellos bien peinados, castaños resaltaban sus ojos también verdes – Y bien? – aquel tono molesto lo trajo a la realidad.

Esta vistiéndose ... – su vos salió algo molesta – Me daría su nombre así puede ser que lo atienda Joey ... – dijo altaneramente, aquel muchacho seria muy bonito, pero no se dejaría pisotear con aquel mal carácter.

Dígale que Lucio Méndez le ha traído lo que pidió ...- el muchacho levanto su ceja, mirando aquel darketa, para luego darse cuenta de donde estaba la cama, y allí, su jefe. Sin decir mas nada, lo esquivo y se dirigió hasta el otro castaño.

Oye ... espera ...! – Antul grito tratando de detenerlo, pero Lucio era bastante rápido.

Llego hasta el pie de la cama, miro al costado y vio al rubio vistiendo unos pantalones color durazno liviano y una camisa blanca sin prender, sus pies estaban semis calzados por unas zapatillas del gallito.

Lucio! – el castaño llamo su atención, mientras no podía estar más rojo. Era una situación algo incomoda, Seto Kaiba desnudo, solo tapado por una sabana, con un rubio que quitaba el aliento a varios a medio vestir, un darketa detrás de su asistente, y Lucio ... mirándolo con una sonrisa de costado.

Jefe ... – dijo divertido, mientras le entregaba un traje Armani que llevaba en un forro para transportarlo - ... Mokuba le envía esto, y dice que si necesita descanso que te tome el día ... que de seguro paso una noche muy agitada ... – la sonrisa se profundizo aun mas por el sonrojo del dragón azul.

QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO MENDEZ ...! NO PASO NADA CON ESTE PERRO RASTRERO! – dijo señalando al rubio, mientras la sabana caía despacio, mostrando un poco mas de piel ... y bello pubico. Sonrojándolo tapándose con una almohada.

No es lindo? – dijo infantilmente el modelo para luego jalar a su amigo hasta la cocina – Vamos a preparar el desayuno ... – dijo con burla mientras dejaba a esos dos solos. Lucio sonrió mientras veía que su jefe trataba de salir de la cama, sin lograr taparse lo suficiente y entrar al baño. Donde minutos después salía elegantemente vestido con un traje de color vino, con camisa color marfil oscuro.

Nos vamos ... – dijo secamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, pero la vos del rubio lo hizo detener.

No desayunara con nosotros ... Seto ... – dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciéndolo enfurecer y acercársele como un gato erizado.

No me llames por mi nombre, perro ... no te he dado el derecho ... – se le acerco peligrosamente enojado, mientras observaba sus ojos mieles con rastros de superioridad.

Después de lo de anoche ... Seto yo creo que tengo todo el derecho ... – sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios. Lucio suspiro, eso era una provocación y eso provocaría que ... ... ... ...

-------------------

Mokuba estaba en su oficina, revisando algunos papeles, encontrando el contrato de hacia dos días atrás, habían llegado a un acuerdo con la empresa Sortija del Milenio, para luego recordar que hacia dos días había visto aquel sujeto. Suspiro desganado, mirando por la ventana, de la oficina de su hermano en Kaiba Corp¿había hecho lo correcto, aun rondaba esa pregunta en su cabeza, si alguien se enteraba de seguro todo lo que Seto había construido se iría por el mismísimo caño.

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba en la dirección que le había indicado, mirando aquel papel y aquel café. Pensó que estaba a metros de cancelar todo, pero su hermano era más importante. La campanilla del local sonó cuando abrió la puerta, donde una muchacha muy bonita se le acercaba para atenderlo, diciéndole que buscaba a alguien, pero sin siquiera decir mas nada, fue guiado hasta la ultima mesa del lugar, en uno de los rincones mas alejados de la vista de curiosos.

En la mesa había un muchacho de cabellos castaños oscuros, de seguro no pasaba los 20 años. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron detenidamente, encontrándose con unas pupilas frías. Se sentó frente a este, mientras la muchacha traía una tasa de café y desaparecía antes que el ojiazul dijera algo. Por unos minutos se estuvieron viendo a la cara.

Mi nombre es ...

Sé quien es, Señor Kaiba ... – aquel muchacho poseía una vos seria y juvenil - ... Y sé cual es el motivo de la llamada – hizo silencio un momento para luego sacar entre sus ropas una hoja de computadora, entregándosela. Mokuba abrió sorprendido sus ojos.

De donde ...?

... Hago mi trabajo ... – el muchacho tomo una mini factura que le habían traído con el café, llevándoselo a su boca - ... Acepto el trabajo, solo usted puede dar el visto bueno para que yo lo realice ... – el pelinegro lo observo casi sin entenderlo, para reaccionar luego de que su teléfono móvil sonara.

Kaiba ... – dijo atendiendo al interlocutor del otro lado – Sí .. hermano no me he olvidado ... iré en seguida, solo me detuve por un café ... – separo el teléfono de su oído, del otro lado estaban gritándole - ... Si Seto ... yo y media docena del café te escucharon decirlo ... Ya voy – corto la comunicación, para luego suspirar, mirando al muchacho - ... Quiero primero pruebas, algo sólido para poder destruirlo, y si no se puede ... – hizo una pausa - .. ya veremos ... – dijo sacando dinero de su billetera, pero el muchacho no se lo permitió.

Yo pago el café ... señor Kaiba ...

Aun no sé su nombre ... – Mokuba se levanto mientras acomodaba sus ropas.

Farel ... – dijo mientras sacaba algo de dinero – Farel Lacreaux ... – dejo tres billetes en la mesa, guardo la hoja de computadora, y con una reverencia paso por su lado y desapareció detrás de la puerta, por la calle arriba.

**Fin Flash Back**

El sonido del golpeteo suave de la puerta, lo trajo a la realidad. La secretaria aparecía con unas carpetas, acompañado con una gran tasa de café con crema.

Gracias Liz ... – el pelinegro sonrió, mientras la muchacha se inclinaba y se retiraba. Miro nuevamente los papeles - ... Seto ... es por tu bien ... – termino la frase, ya estaba echo ... y no se retractaría por su decisión.


End file.
